


By The Light Of A Full Moon

by digitalAlchemist



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Top Kojiro/Bottom Kaoru, inappropriate use of technology, motorbike sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: The breeze picked up a little, catching on Kaoru’s hair and billowing it out into a trail of bright pink that seemed to disappear into the night sky; Kojiro sucked in a deep breath, temporarily entranced by the vision of his boyfriend painted in the ethereal glow of moonlight. His mouth moved on its own, before his brain even had time to process the words it was producing.“I love you.”Kaoru smiled, stroking his thumb across Kojiro’s cheek. “I know.” He laughed quietly, leaning across to give him another chaste kiss. “I always knew.”“You did?”“Of course. Because I always loved you too.”In which Kaoru has a plan and Kojiro is none the wiser.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	By The Light Of A Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was sparked by a hilarious discussion about the other things Carla could do if Kaoru was a little less practical about the applications of his homebrew AI partner, and just spiraled from there; ultimately I just wanted to write more totally filthy smut with these two but feelings happened to insert themselves along the way.
> 
> As noted in the tags, this implies they're already in a relationship and is set in the current timeline where both of them are adults. Hope you enjoy!

**Kaoru**   
Will you be free tomorrow night, around 8pm?

**Kojiro**   
I can be, if you’d like. What do you have in mind?

**Kaoru**   
I want to take you somewhere.

**Kojiro**   
Oh? Something happened?

**Kaoru**   
No, you giant buffoon. Surely you remember what a date is?

**Kojiro**   
Count me in. Meet at yours?

**Kaoru**   
Of course. I’ll ride us there.

= 🍵🌸 =

“So when you said ‘somewhere’, I didn’t imagine it was anything this romantic.”

“What do you take me for?” Kaoru elbowed Kojiro in the side, shuffling closer to lean against him. “The weather was perfect for it tonight, I didn’t want to miss the chance.”

Kaoru had taken them up into the hills, finding a secluded rest spot off the side of the road and parking up before leading Kojiro by the hand to sit on a small patch of grass tucked behind some vending machines. It was a clear night, not a single cloud in the sky, and the full moon was bright where it sat right above them, pinned on a blanket of stars that stretched out for miles.

“It’s beautiful.” Kojiro searched for Kaoru’s hand between them, linking their fingers. “I’ve not seen a night like this in so long.”

Kaoru nodded, squeezing Kojiro’s hand gently. “I almost wish I’d brought some sake or something.”

“There’s lemonade in the machine if you’re thirsty.”

He laughed, resting his cheek on Kojiro’s shoulder. “Not quite the same.”

“I feel a little bad, you’re all dressed up for the occasion and I’m not.” Kojiro pinched the fabric of Kaoru’s kimono in his fingers, running his fingertips over it.

“Oh this? It’s just something I had at the shop. Too chilly for a yukata.” Kaoru shrugged, bumping into Kojiro with the motion. “You look good, regardless.”

“You’d say that if I showed up wearing grease-covered overalls from work.”

“And I’d mean it.”

“You’re too kind to me, Kaoru.” Kojiro leant his head against Kaoru’s, sighing. “Do you want to talk?”

“We can do. I don’t mind sitting here and just stargazing if you’d rather that instead.”

“That sounds good, actually.”

They stayed cuddled together for around half an hour, Kaoru occasionally pointing out a constellation or a boat sailing away in the waters far below. Just as Kojiro’s feet were starting to cramp, Kaoru patted his arm and pulled away. He stood up, brushing loose blades of grass from the back of his kimono and offering Kojiro his hand.

“Coming up?”

Kojiro smiled, taking the offered assistance and pulling himself to his feet. They retreated back to Carla, Kojiro taking his position on the back seat.

“Time to go?”

Kaoru shook his head, stepping close and sitting in Kojiro’s lap. “I’d like to stay here a little longer, if that’s okay.”

“I’m in no rush to leave, no.” He wrapped his arms around Kaoru’s midriff, smiling.

“Me neither.”

Kojiro pulled him closer, resting his chin on Kaoru’s shoulder. “Thank you, for this. It was nice.”

“Don’t mention it.” Kaoru sighed, leaning his head against Kojiro’s. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

They stayed like that for a few moments, Kojiro absent-mindedly rubbing circles against Kaoru’s back. It was quiet around them, save for the faint rumble of late night traffic in the distance, the dull thrum of the vending machines and the lap of waves against the shore of a nearby beach. 

Kaoru felt a little bad for bursting the bubble, but there was something he wanted to do. "Hey, Kojiro. Can you lift me up for a moment?"

Kojiro leant back and gave him a quizzical look, but obliged nonetheless, hoisting Kaoru into his arms.

"Carla, Wide Mode, thirty percent."

_ "Of course, Master - initiating Wide Mode." _

Kaoru's bike burst into life, bright purple shimmering through the metalwork as it physically expanded between Kojiro's legs. Once the transformation had finished, Kojiro glanced between the newly widened vehicle and Kaoru's shy smile.

"What?"

"Your bike can just... just do that?"

"Of course it can, you ape. It's multipurpose."

"What purpose does this have?!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes, leaning down into Kojiro's space and whispering against his ear. "It means you have more space with which to fuck me, _Kojiro_."

Now it was Kojiro's eyes that widened, a strained gasp bursting from his lungs. "O-Oh. Of course."

Kaoru chuckled darkly, nipping at Kojiro’s ear before pulling back. “It’s actually for rougher terrain; having a wider base can help with balance.” He shrugged, tapping Kojiro’s arm. “You can put me down now.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Kojiro tightened his grip around Kaoru’s waist, slipping one hand underneath him to help keep him aloft.

“I thought you were the one who always wants to get off?” 

“I’m not the one whose fancy AI motorbike has a sex mode built into it.”

Kaoru opened his mouth to retaliate but quickly closed it again, cheeks beginning to burn a bright red. “That is _not_ the intended purpose, for goodness’ sake!” He sighed, reaching around Kojiro’s head and cupping the back of his neck. “Do I have to do everything myself…”

Using the leverage of Kojiro’s bulk Kaoru pulled himself down and into his lap, surging up and kissing Kojiro with all the force of a bullet; he grunted against Kojiro’s mouth, tongue darting out to press against his lips insistently. Kojiro chuckled, a low rumble in his chest, conceding after a few moments and letting Kaoru in. It was sloppy; the slightly awkward angle made it difficult to properly press together, but Kaoru was drinking Kojiro in like a traveller parched for water.

Kaoru dipped his hands between them both, working at the zip of Kojiro’s jacket with a panicked grace that only he was capable of — deft fingers had the fastening undone a few seconds later, and he shoved his hands underneath Kojiro’s tank top to grab handfuls of his pecs.

“Cold!” Kojiro backed away from the kiss, pouting at Kaoru. “That was mean of you.”

“Oh you don’t _really_ care, or you’d have done something about it.” Kaoru lunged forward again, taking Kojiro’s bottom lip between his teeth and biting down on it as his fingers rolled circles around Kojiro’s nipples. “Any other complaints?”

Kojiro suppressed a full-bodied shudder, nodding towards Kaoru’s attire. “You’re still wearing too much.”

“That’s what you think.” Kaoru’s eyes were almost ablaze as he let go of Kojiro’s lip, bright honey laser-focused on him.

Kojiro raised an eyebrow, curious. He slowly dropped a hand between them, slipping underneath the folds of Kaoru’s kimono, and let out a quiet groan when his hand met the throbbing heat of Kaoru’s erection. “You _pervert_.”

“What can I say; I had a plan.” Kaoru smirked, continuing to massage Kojiro’s chest even as his own heaved with laboured breaths. “And I know you’re not one to decline an opportunity when it comes your way.”

“You’ve got me there.” Kojiro grinned, skimming his other hand along Kaoru’s bare thigh and starting to pull him closer. “So, was this your intent all along?”

“No, I did genuinely want to see the stars with you. It’s been a long time since we had enough time to go on a date.” Kaoru’s expression softened, peering at Kojiro over his glasses. “I’ve missed this.”

“This?”

He gave Kojiro’s chest another squeeze before pulling his hands free, one reaching up to cup Kojiro’s face. “The moments when nothing else matters. When it’s just you and me.”

The breeze picked up a little, catching on Kaoru’s hair and billowing it out into a trail of bright pink that seemed to disappear into the night sky; Kojiro sucked in a deep breath, temporarily entranced by the vision of his boyfriend painted in the ethereal glow of moonlight. His mouth moved on its own, before his brain even had time to process the words it was producing.

“I love you.”

Kaoru smiled, stroking his thumb across Kojiro’s cheek. “I know.” He laughed quietly, leaning across to give him another chaste kiss. “I always knew.”

“You did?”

“Of course. Because I always loved you too.”

Kojiro’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his ribs, eardrums filled with nothing but its pounding beat and the soft whispers of Kaoru’s voice. He’d always considered himself lucky, especially with some of the insane stunts he pulled on a board, but the series of events that lead to this single point in time were nothing short of a miracle. Kojiro moved to kiss Kaoru again, taking his time with it and slowly coercing Kaoru into his lap.

“So, are you going to take me up on my generous offer?” Kaoru smiled against Kojiro’s lips, ensnaring him with another molten gaze of amber.

“It would be rude not to, wouldn’t it?” Kojiro pecked Kaoru once more before raising himself up slightly. “But you’ll need to give me a hand.”

“I’d be honoured.” Kaoru reached between them, effortlessly unsnapping the button on Kojiro’s shorts and pulling him free with a gentle stroke of fingers on heated flesh. “It feels like forever since I had you like this.”

“We’d better make it count then, right?”

“It would be considered a personal attack if you didn’t, quite frankly.” Kaoru continued a lazy rhythm on Kojiro’s length, shuffling a little closer. “Would you be a dear and take this off for me?” He shrugged a shoulder, the kimono already beginning to slip down his arm.

Kojiro nodded, getting to work on the obi cinched neatly around Kaoru’s waist — thankfully, he’d tied it loose, so it didn’t take long to unwind the fabric and pull it free. He leant forward to carefully place it on the bike, roughly folding it into thirds, before shifting around to tuck his head into Kaoru’s neck and pepper it with kisses.

“I think you’re the only man I know who rides a motorbike in a kimono.” He began to tug the front of it apart, letting the fabric naturally fall open to pool around Kaoru’s hips and leaving his top half completely exposed. “You’d better hope nobody finds us up here like this.”

“That’s part of the fun though, isn’t it?” Kaoru hummed, squeezing Kojiro’s cock gently when he felt the scrape of teeth against his throat. “This part of you certainly seems to agree with me.”

Kojiro skirted a hand along Kaoru’s side, huge in comparison to Kaoru’s more slender build, and stopped at his chest to flick his thumb across one pale pink nipple, already hardened slightly from the chill in the air; Kaoru gasped quietly, arching his back slightly to encourage Kojiro onwards. “One of these days you’re going to get me in trouble, Sakurayashiki.”

“And what a crying shame that would be.” Kaoru made use of his free hand, snaking across Kojiro’s back to bury his fingers into the curls at the nape of his neck. “But tonight,” he gave a gentle pull, which Kojiro answered with a deep groan, “you’re not going to worry about that.”

“So you won’t mind if I mark you all over?”

“Oh I’ll mind. But you can always make it up to me another day.”

That seemed to be the trigger Kojiro was waiting for; he continued to kiss down along Kaoru’s neck, stopping to nip at his clavicle, thumb still sliding across his nipple. He sucked gently on each bite as he made it, painting Kaoru’s pristine flesh with splashes of deep red, taking a spike of pleasure from each high-pitched moan it pulled from Kaoru’s lungs.

Kaoru’s steady rhythm began to falter under Kojiro’s attention, his own cock twitching and dripping precome into the dips between his abs. “Ko-Kojiro, please.”

Kojiro hummed against his skin, licking across the trail of hickeys he’d left. “What do you need?”

“Touch me.”

“Where?”

Kaoru responded with a _tch_ of irritation and another pull of Kojiro’s hair. “You know where.”

“Alright, alright. You’re never usually this impatient.”

“I’m never usually this _fucking_ aroused either, but there’s a time and place for everything.”

His lips curled into a wry smile at Kaoru’s cursing, finally obliging him and wrapping his fingers around Kaoru’s neglected length; he shuddered, a full body roll that had him bucking into Kojiro’s fist and making sharp grunts of pleasure with each downward twist of Kojiro’s hand.

“Is this good?”

Kaoru shook his head, teeth digging into his bottom lip hard enough to pull the colour out. 

“No?” Kojiro stilled, swiping a thumb through the slick building on Kaoru’s tip.

“Not enough.” Kaoru continued to shake his head, breathing becoming more and more ragged. “More.”

“More?”

“Please don’t make me beg…” He let go of Kojiro, brushing the rest of his kimono to the side and lifting himself into Kojiro’s lap. “Everything feels like it’s burning up and it’s all your fault.”

“Says the one currently straddling me.” Kojiro laughed, moving his hands to cup Kaoru’s ass and gently pull. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Kaoru inhaled a shuddering breath, and Kojiro took a moment to take in his current state.

His glasses were askew - easily fixed by taking them off and stashing them in one of Carla’s cargo satchels - and his face was almost glowing with deep pink blush that was starting to take over his neck as well. Kojiro reached up, sweeping some loose strands of hair away from Kaoru’s forehead and feeling how warm his skin was.

Kaoru turned to kiss Kojiro’s wrist, leaning into his hand. “Take me, Kojiro.” He shuffled a little closer again, wrapping his legs around Kojiro’s waist and locking his ankles together in the small of his back. “Please.”

“You really are eager, huh?” Kojiro pulled Kaoru into another kiss, slow and gentle as he prepared him.

Kaoru’s toes curled when Kojiro spread him wider, tipping his head back to let Kojiro assault his neck with more stinging nips of teeth. “Only w-with you.”

“I know, babe. You’re so good for me.” Kojiro whispered soft praises into Kaoru’s skin, crooking his fingers just right to make him arch like a taut bow string and press his chest tight against Kojiro’s. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’m going to explode.”

“You’re like a completely different person when you get like this.” Kojiro noted with a hint of awe in his voice. “And only I get to see him.”

Kaoru hummed, hands trailing along Kojiro’s biceps and shoulders to rest against his deltoids, nails digging in as Kojiro removed his fingers. He felt the muscles flex as Kojiro lifted him up again, straining slightly under the weight of him. “I’m all yours.”

Kojiro took himself in hand, making sure he was in position, before slowly lowering Kaoru onto him; they both moaned when he entered, Kaoru scraping deep red lines across Kojiro’s back.

“You okay?”

“Mm, just give me a moment — it’s been a while, after all.”

“Take all the time you need, sweetheart.” Kojiro gently cupped Kaoru in his arms, slowly lowering him down to lie flat on the bike. “That any better?”

He nodded, holding his arms above his head instead. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Kojiro smiled, threading Kaoru’s hair between his fingers; he was surrounded by a halo of blossom pink, spread out beneath Kojiro like the most delicious meal he’d ever imagined. “I’m going to move, okay?”

“Don’t go too easy on me; I didn’t fall into bed with you because you’re a gentle lover.”

Kojiro barked out a laugh, taking one of Kaoru’s legs and hoisting it over his shoulder. “You’ll regret that in the morning.”

“ _Good_.”

Kojiro seated himself fully into Kaoru with one swift movement, wrapping his arm around the leg he picked up and using it to pull Kaoru into him, grunting as he began a punishing rally of thrusts. Kaoru had stuffed his hand into his mouth, trying to keep his moans under control, but Kojiro quickly yanked it away and held onto his wrist.

“I want to hear you.”

“But wh- _ah_ -what if—”

“ _ Let them. _ ”

The growl that accompanied the command sent a pulse of lust through Kaoru, blood thrumming with desire. He groaned, louder than before, and let himself fall into the trap that was Kojiro’s brash attitude to life. Kaoru let himself be fucked into the metalwork beneath them, squeezing his eyes shut when Kojiro slammed into his prostate over and over again, mumbling Kojiro’s name on repeat, punctuated by hiccups and moans of ecstacy.

He keened when Kojiro moved his hands to grab him by the waist, digging those huge fingers into his skin hard enough to bruise and thrusting into him with enough power to push him up against the handlebars of his bike; Kojiro knew when to _use_ him like this, turn Kaoru into putty in his grip and absolutely blow his mind. He dared to open his eyes, greeted by the sight of Kojiro’s body caging him in and the deep red of his eyes trained on the point where they were joined. Kaoru followed his gaze, watching his cock slap against his stomach with each slam of Kojiro’s body against his ass — he tried to reach out and touch himself, but Kojiro slapped his hand away before it even got close.

“No touching.”

Kaoru groaned again, dropping his head against the bike with a dull _thud_ and lifting his hips slightly; the minor change in angle meant he could feel more of Kojiro on the pull back, grasping at Kojiro’s thigh to anchor himself. 

“I’m so close, Kojiro.” Kaoru managed between heavy breaths, almost panting with the effort of holding himself together.

“Me too.” Kojiro lifted Kaoru’s other leg up, leaning forward to effortlessly bend him nearly in half. “Together?”

“Together.” Kaoru leant up to take Kojiro’s lips again, shoving his tongue into Kojiro’s mouth without any warning.

They were both moaning into the kiss; Kojiro’s rhythm growing frantic as he chased his climax, Kaoru gripping onto Kojiro’s biceps hard enough for his nails to split skin. He could feel his orgasm building and it only took one more press of Kojiro’s thick cock against his sweet spot to unravel him, his length twitching with the force of his release as it splashed against their stomachs. Kojiro was a second behind him, Kaoru squeezing around him and pulling his release from him with a guttural moan that rumbled through his chest.

Kojiro collapsed onto Kaoru, tucking his head against Kaoru’s shoulder. “Wow.”

Kaoru laughed, reaching up to bury his fingers in Kojiro’s hair again. “Wow, indeed.” He soothed his other hand along Kojiro’s biceps, tutting at the indentations he left behind. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s nothing I can’t handle. Might have to throw this vest out though.”

“Just wash it!”

“I am not riding home with a cumstained tank top sticking to my very nice jacket.” Kojiro sat upright again, shrugging the aforementioned jacket off and pulling the (very stained, Kaoru noted with a surge of joy) piece of clothing over his head. “Let me clean us up and I’ll just throw it away.”

Kaoru let Kojiro wipe him down, grimacing when he pulled out and quickly stuffed the material under his backside. “How gentlemanly of you.”

“Hey, I don’t want to completely ruin your kimono.” Kojiro huffed, smiling despite himself. “I thought you’d have planned that out a little better.”

“Condoms are such a bother, and I don’t have any lying around.” Kaoru pouted, reaching up to flick at Kojiro’s chest. “Besides, it… felt really good.”

“I’m glad.”

Kojiro finished cleaning them down as best he could, stepping off the bike to discard his vest in the nearest bin.

“Better hope nobody finds that before they come to empty them.” Kaoru quipped once Kojiro had returned, starting to pull his kimono back into order.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Here, let me help you.”

“I am perfectly capable of dressing mysel—” Kaoru almost fell over as he dismounted his bike, legs completely uncooperative with the rest of his body.

Kojiro caught him before he collapsed entirely, helping him lean against Carla. “Normally, I’d agree with you. But considering I folded you like some kind of origami, you’re gonna be a little wobbly.” He reached past Kaoru, unfurling the obi he left there earlier. “Now, will you let me help?”

“...Alright.” Kaoru conceded, lifting his arms so that Kojiro could wind the fabric around his midriff and tie it tightly enough that it wouldn’t fly open during the ride back home.

“I still can’t believe you went completely nude under there.”

“In all honesty I was considering something extra, but thought it would be very uncomfortable on the bike.” Kojiro raised an eyebrow, and Kaoru nodded. “Yes, it’s exactly what your lecherous brain is supplying you with.”

“Disgusting.”

“Oh come off it, you’re as bad as I am.” Kaoru folded his arms across his chest, stretching his legs out underneath the kimono. “I think I’m good to go.”

“Alright, let’s head home then.”

Kojiro made to straddle the bike again, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Carla, Normal Mode.”

_ “Yes, Master. Returning to standard size configuration.” _

“Of course.” Kojiro chuckled, tipping Kaoru’s chin up with a finger and giving him one last kiss. “You’re such a smartass.”

“You love this smart ass of mine.” Kaoru smiled, returning the kiss before taking the helm. “Come on, I think it’s bedtime.”

“Only if it’s your bed.”

Kaoru rolled his eyes, patting the space behind him. “Only because you asked so nicely.”

Kojiro grinned, taking his seat and winding his arms around Kaoru’s waist. “You’re the best.”

“Don’t push it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i almost called this "caution: wide load" but decided against it lmao
> 
> Find me simping for Cherry blossom on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/digialchem).


End file.
